camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper Block
Diana "Pepper" Block is an 18-year-old daughter of Athena at Camp Half-Blood. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Diana "Pepper" Carolyn Block was born on August 20, 1995 to Augustus Block and Athena. Augustus was a household name author who met Athena one day when he was signing books. They fell in love and soon had Pepper. Athena and Augustus loved Pepper dearly, and Athena gave Pepper the nickname "Pep" because she was so full of it. Pepper was always a smiling woman who loved to sing, read, knit, learn, and do cheerleading. When Pepper was 2, Augustus had a second child with Athena named Riker "Salt" Block. He was Pepper's polar opposite. He was sarcastic, snappy, and could be very spiteful sometimes. The only thing he and Pepper had in common was their passion for singing. They were both amazing singers and started a band when they were 6. Of course, it was called Pepper and Salt. Pepper was always the top of her class, and she was very popular. She was the captain of her middle school cheerleading team and always got solos in chorus. She was clever, and could figure out the answer to any what-if scenario in a second. Though she was popular in school, she was shy and quiet at home. She was always reading, knitting, singing, or practicing her cheer moves in her spare time. She wrote all of her memories in a journal and when she didn't remember something she needed to. Ome day when Pepper was 16, her choir practice got attacked by a Cyclopes. No one survived except for Pepper and a boy named Clover. Clover revealed himself to be a saytr and took Pepper to camp. For a whole year Pepper had no contact with Salt, until he showed up at camp on Pepper's 17th birthday. That day Pepper and Salt got claimed. Early Life Pepper had a great childhood. Her father was very rich from his best-selling books and his money made Pepper very popular. Before school Pepper was very shy and quiet. Her father tried to break Pepper out of her shell by making her do cheerleading which sure enough, worked. She was also extremely smart, causing her to start school two years earlier than she was supposed to. She was the top of her class and very popular. When Pepper started 6th grade, she became her middle school's head cheerleader. She was very popular and everyone wanted to be her. Pepper joined choir because she was also very vocally gifted. She and her brother, Salt always sang together. One day at a choir rehursal, Pepper got attacked by a Cyclopes. Everyone except Pepper and a boy named Clover died. Clover revealed himself to be a saytr and took Pepper to camp. For a whole year Pepper didn't know the whereabouts of her family. On August 20, Pepper's 17th birthday, Salt came to camp. He told Pepper that their dad was safe and they got claimed by Athena the same day. Appearance Pepper is very pretty. She has hazel-brown eyes, honey blonde hair, and she is very tall. She is extremely fit from cheerleading. Alliances *Salt Block Enemies *None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Pepper is extremely clever. *Pepper is beyond wise. *Pepper is good with battle strategies. *Pepper has a d-Pad. *Pepper is very flexible. *Pepper is a beautiful singer. *Pepper is a good cheerleader. *Pepper uses a sword as her main weapon. *Pepper is great at knitting. Gallery Pepper2.jpg|Pepper's Sword Pepper3.jpg|Pepper's brother, Salt Pepper4.jpg Pepper5.jpg Pepper6.jpg Pepper7.jpg Pepper8.jpg Pepper9.jpg Pepper10.jpg Pepper11.jpg Pepper12.jpg Pepper13.jpg Pepper14.jpg Pepper15.jpg Category:Child of Athena